Potions isn't the Reason
by Lavender Gold
Summary: The Long Awaited chapter ten is up. The story of how a few tutoring sessions can melt a Potions Master's heart and fall in love again.
1. Grades Dropping and Tutoring Time

1 Potions isn't the Reason  
  
1.1 Lavender Gold  
  
A/N: Hey! Turkey Day is here (if u live in the US). Anyways I promised Cammie a S/Hr. fic. This is going to be another chapter story. I know I already have three chapter stories so I'm kinda busy to start a new chapter story but what the hell! What do I gotta loose? O-yea! I changed the title because the other title is being used for a Lily/Snape fic so look out for it! So here it is the story, "Potions isn't the Reason"  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
Love is a very odd emotion. My least favorite if you ask me. I lived my whole life in hatred and coldness. I never experienced true love. Unless if you count the time I was with Potter. She used to be called Evans, Lily Evans. I want to forget about her. Leave her in the dust. Yet her blasted son was signed into Hogwarts after the second he was born.  
  
My goal in life is to torment him till he wished he can go back to the muggles. Yet I know that will never happen. He thinks Hogwarts is the best thing in the world that has ever happened to him. He doesn't know any better. Soon his love life is going to come into action and he isn't going to feel has happy and cheerful has he has before. He's going to have to worry about having a girlfriend and his grades and everything else in this God damned world.  
  
I was teaching double potions (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I'm so glad that they have exchanged Slytherin with Ravenclaw). I walked over to where Ms. Granger and Mr. Caramen were working on the Inuit Incantation. I simply gave an approving nod then went on. I then went out to see how Potter's and Weasley's potion was doing. Their potion was a dark forest green instead of an exhilarating icy blue.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor! Maybe next time you will pay attention to my instructions!" Another insult once again. I wish I could just stop with the damned things and send him back to the fucking muggles. I never really think this way unless it is about Potter. I wish I could just squeeze the magic out of him.  
  
The bell finally rang and I was relieved once more. I tried to get the ingredients ready for next class but Ms. Granger came up to me. I looked at her from head to toe. I was a bit mad on how she was holding up my time but I let her go on without rudely interrupting her. "Professor, I noticed that I dropped 5% on my grade and I was hoping that I could get a tutor or extra help to boost up on my Potions skills." Hermione Granger? Needing a tutor or extra work? Now I've seen and heard the impossible. I spoke up to a reply of her question.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger, you have dropped 5% on your grade but you just aced on the Inuit Incantation with Mr. Caramen. That increased your grade by 10%. I believe there is no need in a tutor or extra help." I said it in my most manerful speaking voice.  
  
"Please Professor. I don't want my grade to drop again. I'd hate to see the sight of me becoming weak in the potions area." I was quite flattered to hear that Ms. Granger wanted to succeed in Potions without any worries.  
  
"Ok Ms. Granger. You will have extra sessions with me for a hour every Tuesday and Friday at 7:00 pm. Now please be off to your next class." I shooed Granger out into the hallway for her to be able to go to transfiguration without her asking me for 3 days a week. I finally was able to rest. I got my next class ready but something was troubling me.  
  
I was going to spend the rest of the year with Hermione Granger twice a week for an hour per session. How am I to survive this term?  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's pretty short but hey sue me! Wait wait. Don't sue me! I know this is a pretty lame chapter but I promise more Romance and Angst and everything else is on the way. Well spoilers are at the bottom.  
  
Spoilers:  
  
* Severus notices what he has done to his desk.  
  
* First Session is quite a woozy.  
  
*The universe has shifted! Hermione got a potion wrong! What is going to happen? 


	2. The First Session and Denial

1 Potions isn't the Reason  
  
1.1 Part 2  
  
A/N: Hey your psychopath author is here! I told you I keep to my word when it comes to writing everything else is **looks around for somebody in case they are listening** secret. Anyways let's get on with Part 2, "The First Session and Denial"  
  
  
  
It was finally a Tuesday and I was preparing for the worst. A night with Ms. Granger for one hour straight doing potions. I decided that I should write a note to remind Granger that tonight is the first session. I took out my quill and a piece of parchment and began to write;  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
Tonight is the first session of your tutoring. Please report to the Great Hall with the note attached to attend the tutoring.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
  
  
I read the note a few times so I knew it could be a bit more professional and Ms. Granger wouldn't get any ideas of this being "fun". I took out a slip and filled it out.  
  
1.1.1 Student: Ms. Granger  
  
Reason: For her to take her first tutoring lesson  
  
Time: 7- 8 pm  
  
Teacher: Severus Snape  
  
I attached the slip to the note and sent it off to Ms. Granger. I went to the Great Hall for some breakfast. I noticed that it was pretty full and then my owl land on Ms. Granger's pumpkin juice.  
  
"Look! I got some mail." I heard Hermione shout. I saw Potter and Weasley with a bit of astonished looks.  
  
"Why would you get any mail? I mean your mum and dad are muggles and you unsubscribe to the Daily Prophet ages ago." Weasley was always nosey when it came to letters. He took the letter and opened it up. "It's from Snape, Hermione! Why would he be mailing you?" Ron said with a face in pandemonium.  
  
"I am being tutored by him Ron. My grade has dropped severely," ("Yea by 5%" muttered Ron) "And I think I need some extra help so that doesn't happen again." Harry was a bit amazed at this but he was calmer about it than Ron (A/N: **wink wink**) "Well I think we have Charms next. Let's go." And off I saw Granger, Weasley and Potter walk off to their next class.  
  
A while later I went into my office to see what time it is. I looked at the hourglass and saw that it was 6:45 PM. I hurried up to get the cauldron ready and set off to the Great Hall. I saw that Ms. Granger was already there and for quite a long time. I then got my act back together and went off to se that she makes it to her tutoring session. "Ms. Granger please stop sitting and then we both can go and get started on the tutoring."  
  
We walked down the halls together and made it to the dungeons without talking at all. We walked into the classroom and that is where the trouble began. Ms. Granger got her potion ingredients out and her Potions book. "You will not be needing that book Ms. Granger. I am to see if it because of your listening skills or you poor potions skills."  
  
An hour later after me reading the directions M. Granger's potion was a pukish (A/N: I think I spelt that wrong) yellow. "Ms. Granger, you have just turned a very simple reversing potion into a revolting boil-removing potion! Either you traded spots with Mr. Longbottom or you are just doing this as one of your childish dares." I was a bit furious at first but I cooled down as Ms. Granger was adding more ingredients. Strangely the potion turned into a refreshing green look and was correct. Only Ms. Granger could turn an incorrect potion back to normal.  
  
"Good work Ms. Granger, I believe your skills are improving. Only a 7th year could be able to turn such a mistake into a radiant and more resourceful potion. I think that I could teach you a bit more complicated potions instead of reviewing older and more easier potions with you." Ms. Granger had quite huge eyes that looked quite gorgeous. "I will send you 'Advanced Potions for the Advanced Mind' to keep. Please bring the book to every session in this class. Also you will be attending potions only once a week instead of twice a week. Please be off and I will bottle this as an example tomorrow." Ms. Granger walked off with a very happy face but then I stopped her, "Please come to class tomorrow Ms. Granger. I have a little err... game to do in double potions tomorrow. Good Evening."  
  
I shooed Ms. Granger off again and was deciding which potions to use tomorrow. I then went to my office once more to get a new edition of "Advance Potions for Advanced Minds". I borrowed another owl from the owlery. I wrapped up the book and sent off the book with a letter,  
  
  
  
Ms. Granger,  
  
Here is the book that you will be needing for the rest of the year's tutoring session. Also you and Mr. Malfoy will face in tomorrow's game. I do suggest that you study your book tonight.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
I looked at the letter and thought it looked quite plain. Then and urge came to me and I dipped my quill back into the ink and picked it back up and began to write a few more words.  
  
P.S. Good Luck Hermione  
  
I then sent the letter without a care to Ms. Granger. I then got out of my pandemonium state and noticed what I've done. I just gave good luck to Ms. Granger and used it with her first name bases. What have I just done?  
  
  
  
A/N: I think I rushed the story a bit. Anyways I know I forgot to add a few stuff in but that's me. I DO NOT THINK SNAPE IS HOT OR ATTRACTIVE IN ANY WAY OK? I said I wouldn't mind being his favorite student. Anyways please R/R or else I will be forced to strangle and torture you until so. Well g2g. Spoilers are at the bottom.  
  
Spoilers:  
  
*Snape's little game is a bit embarrassing to the star student.  
  
*Harry and Ron's reaction to Hermione's new lesson plans and tutoring sessions  
  
*Next chapter will be in both Hermione's and Snape's POV  
  
*Snape does something to his desk during the "game"  
  
*~*Well c-ya! And be a responsible reader and review*~* 


	3. All Games Are Fun, Unless You lose

1 Potions isn't the Reason  
  
1.1 Part 3  
  
A/N: I told ya it would be out before Monday! Anyways in this chapter we are going to be introduced to a new and different Snape. Hmmmmmmmmmmm... Something will happen in this chapter but not as major as other future stuff. Well without further adue, "All Games are Fun, Unless You Lose.""  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, zip nada! All I own is a few of the potions (except the congeniality concoction, disclaimer in the story) and Ms. Lenoylds. J.K. owns the characters, settings, houses, and practically everything else but the plot so there!  
  
I was walking past the Gryffindor table to make it to the teachers' section. I then saw Hermione, I mean Ms. Granger grab my letter and parcel. "Hermione you've been getting quite a lot of bloody mail from Snape. I mean pretty soon he's going to let you skip class! Look he gave you a damn book! And it's for people who graduated Hogwarts!" I heard Mr. Weasley being a bit rude to Ms. Granger. I could just go right up there and take points away because of his violent behavior but what's the point? Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are both in the same house.  
  
"For your information, Snape has decided to let me learn more advanced potions because of what I did the other night! Also err. Snape said that err... I only had to come on Fridays for Potions class." Harry and Ron both dropped their bags and with odd-looking faces. I gave a little smirk.  
  
"What the hell has he done that for?" Harry asked in a half and half voice.  
  
"Well I turned a boil-removing potion into a reversing potion! He thought that I was beyond the rest of the class in the subject so now he's teaching me as a seventh year!" With that I saw Hermione. Damn it! That was my second time doing that! What the bloody hell is going on with me? My next class was going to be needing a bit of preparation. I went to the classroom to have the worst come by.  
  
I saw the Gryffindors and the Slytherins come along to get ready for the class. They finally entered the classroom. I think they were a bit surprised to see that their cauldrons were not set up ready to be brewed but just two medium-sized cauldrons in front of the whole class. "Class take your seats right now! Today's lesson is going to be an interesting one. I have decided that today I will introduce turning a mistake into a potion that is more resourceful and needed more than the other. I have selected two students to compete against each other to do this advanced task. Mr. Malfoy please come to the cauldron that is front of your house." Draco walked up non-chalently in front of the cauldron and looked like nothing big was going to happen. "Ms. Granger please come to the cauldron in front of your house." Hermione, damnit! Not again. Just forget it. Hermione's her name. Not Granger. That's only part of it. Hermione walked up and flipped her bushy beautiful hair and came down partially shaky and the other part was confident.  
  
"You're going down Mudblood." I heard Draco mutter to Hermione. I wanted to take all of the points that Slytherin had but then I remembered I had a reputation to save. I held back my anger and continued with my directions.  
  
"These two students will be given two different potions to make at the beginning and then they will both have to make the same potion at the end. Whoever's potion is the strongest or more correct is the winner and would win their house 20 points and the house that loses will have 20 points taken away." The Slytherins looked as if they already won this thing but the Gryffindors just stood there biting their lips. "Ms. Granger will be making the Acne-Remover Remedy and Mr. Malfoy will be making the Congeniality Concoction (A/N: I don't own the Congeniality Concoction. The author of "Draco, Flipside" made this up. I DON'T OWN IT!). In the end they will both have an English-Translator Potion. It will be tested on Mr. Longbottom's toad and Ms. Lenoyld's cat (A/N: I WON HER! Lenoyld's belongs to me so screw you! LoL! Ummmmmm. I think I overreacted a bit). On the count of three they will begin. One, Two, Three." Ms. Granger already added in the first two ingredients since she knew the potion by heart and Mr. Malfoy was still looking it up in his book.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
"Both potions are an apple red so they have both succeeded on the first part. Now please bring down the toad and cat." Ms. Lenoylds and Mr. Longbottom came down with a bit of nervous looks. I took a sample of each potion and served it to the animals. The cat was talking gibberish and the toad was starting to talk fluently in English, ("Where am I? Where's the bloody boy? I'm supposed to be in his bloody hell of a bag sweating a hurricane!") "I am sorry to announce that Slytherin loses 20 points and," I sighed to make it look like I was very displeased, "Gryffindor gains 20 points." The whole Gryffindor side cheered and was looking at the toad talking about how he was sent flying across the room when the fan at Longbottom's house got him.  
  
"Please go on to your common rooms. No reason to hang out here. The day is done." I shooed both the cheering Gryffindors and the depressed Slytherins away that was ranting on Draco. Hermione was the only one left who was bottling her potion. "I told you to go to your common room Ms. Granger."  
  
"I know Professor, I just want to bottle up this potion so I can experiment with it later." I went back to my desk and watched her. I was fiddling around with my quill and started marking my desk. She finally left. I took out a piece of parchment and my quill and began to write a letter to Ms. Granger for her to be aloud to go to her tutoring session. When I looked down to write the slip I finally noticed what I was doing with my quill and desk. I carved something in it.  
  
1.1.1 SS  
  
+  
  
HG  
  
It's official. I am in the process with my least favorite emotion. I thought I would never be in contact with it again but I have. I'm in love. Again.  
  
  
  
A/N: I told you something would happen but not that big! I know a little carving in the desk isn't that much but I mean a professor doing it is a bit.. well bigger. Most stories have the student falling in love with the teacher first (You know how little boys fall in love with the subsitute super-model-looking teacher, LoL). Well I'm having teacher falling in love with the student! Spoilers at the bottom, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I GOT FROM YOU GUYS!  
  
Spoilers:  
  
*Severus pulls of a romantic move that kind of effects the whole school.  
  
*Next session is different, way different.  
  
*Draco Malfoy involved in next chapter  
  
*Hermione's POV should be coming up soon.  
  
*~* BE A RESPONSIBLE READER AND REVIEW (if not I will go with my regular death threats, LoL) *~* 


	4. Appearences aren't Everything

1 Potions isn't the Reason  
  
A/N: I told you all that this chapter would be out before the weekend. Well guess what? It is the weekend! I have really good reasons though. First off I am suffering of severe Writer's Block in both fanfiction and school-wise (which isn't good at all.). Next is that I had a test in every subject you could think of. I had to study like for a full day if you counted up my hours together. Finally I had to read a biography of J.K. Rowling, The mind behind it all. I kinda related my life to hers and it ain't that different. This story isn't about me or Jo, it's about Snape and Hermione (basically) falling in love. Well let's hop to it then!  
  
I had to sleep off this nonsense. I do not have a "thing" for Ms. Granger. I think it is just in my head. I must've been well crossed between my letter and Ms. Granger or something like that. That must be it. It was only a cross. Hermione and I only have a relationship between the tutoring. No romance involved. None whatsoever. That's what I dread most.  
  
I was now asleep without any worries of Ms. Granger. I was dreaming the black pitch darkness as I always have until a blinding red light came. I saw my Hogwarts school crush- Lily. I was crying in my sleep practically. I saw those brilliant green eyes and her freckles that were on her soft cheeks and nose. I then saw her smile. I always fell for that smile. I was now crying for sure.  
  
The face started changing. The red hair was gone and replaced with brown hair. I saw the emerald eyes turn to soft cinnamon, the freckles were gone but one thing wasn't missing. The smile. I never noticed how the two women both had the same exact smile. I then started to think. Maybe Hermione is the one I love. Maybe more than Lily. All I saw was Hermione. Those slender curves of her body made her quite sexy. I had to see her again.  
  
I woke up with no red eyes but I could see the tear residue on my robes. I got up and saw my face in the mirror first thing. I saw how my hair was so unclean and now I did know why everybody called me "greaseball" in my years at Hogwarts. I looked very pale as if I was one inch from death. My skin looked as if it was a shrunken head's skin. I got up and did what I thought was necessary. Change my look.  
  
I took off my robes and went in the shower. I took the forgotten shampoo in the corner and took some out. I put some on my head and started to scrub. I transfigured a few tiles into a mirror and still saw that the regular- amount of shampoo wasn't enough to make my hair clean. I washed my hair 3 times before I was satisfied. I then looked at my face. It looked very sallow and I knew that I couldn't get it the way I wanted to naturally so I just conjured a little rays and at least got a bit of a tan.  
  
I knew whom this was for. Hermione. After many hours arguing (including sleep)  
  
I didn't go to the great hall for breakfast because it took me long enough to get my new look correct. All I could think about is my first class. It was Monday. I was eager to see Hermione but I just remembered that I dismissed her from all classes except Fridays. Yet something regenerated my mind. I was going to see her tonight, alone.  
  
All classes were shocked at my new appearance. Students talking even the female professors were giving me looks. Not like the ones I had in school but the one Potter (A/N: Sevie is referring to James Potter. Not Harry.) got from the female population. He could have taken anybody. Maybe Arabella Figg or Aphrodite Centra but no. He had to take the girl of my dreams. Who I worshipped and god forbid I practically had a shrine of her.  
  
I went to my final class of the day. This was 6th year double potions Slytherin with Gryffindor. The students of course heard the shocking rumors but I believe both Gryffindors and Slytherins dropped everything, even their mouths. I gave them my usual death threat glare and they knew that my personality hasn't changed. Little do they know, I have changed. From outside to in.  
  
I got in a cleaner set of robes when it was about time for Hermione to be in the Great Hall. I combed my hair for the fourth time and set off. I walked down the hall in a bit of a rush. I had to see those cinnamon eyes again. Those eyes were filled with the same sweetness as the sugar. All I want is to get lost in those cinnamon pools and swim in them till eternity is over.  
  
I had the Great Hall in sight. I then saw Hermione, her back facing me, and I heard her ringing laugh. Her laugh was beautiful and full of life. I then was thinking why was she laughing so joyfully? A body moved up from the table and I knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. Hermione was flirting with Draco. After everything that was going through my head something even worse happened.  
  
Draco held Hermione in his arms and pulled her towards him. They locked lips together but it seemed much more than that. Hermione closed the cinnamon pools and poured them into Draco's soul. I should be there. I should be there holding her and feeling the warm liquid filling my heart. I wanted to kill myself.  
  
I then got a hold of myself and went to where the horrible action was taking place. "Ms. Granger, I believe it is time for your tutoring..." I was then interrupted by the one I now hated most, Draco.  
  
"Please Professor, I can tutor Hermione. I believe I am top of the class." Draco said in a pleading voice. I knew what I wanted to say but something totally different came out.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger is learning more advanced potions that you could only dream about. Plus I know that you are not top of the class since Ms. Granger beat you in the contest." I saw Draco's expression. It was a mix of embarrassment and anger. "And let me add this as well Mr. Malfoy, after the action that you and Ms. Granger have taken part in I do not feel safe leaving you two together and alone in a room." Now Hermione was blushing. I finally got to the point where Draco couldn't even argue back.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I understand." Draco finally forced out. He let go of Hermione's hand, which made me feel relieved, and let her come to me. I motioned Hermione to follow me and she did so. It was like I was the ruler and she, the slave. Did I always act like this? Acting powerful and unjust? Why am I thinking this now? Why? All these questions popping in my head? What is a man to do?  
  
"Sorry Professor. Draco was there and we started talking and-" I turned around and took my hand up to show her to be quiet. I already knew the story. I heard it before. It actually happened to me once. I can only remember so well.  
  
*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
I went to the Slytherin Table doing my homework in the Great Hall. Everybody hated me in my house so I decided to start doing homework in my dorm, which was no different then doing it in the common room, or the Great Hall. A girl then came into the hall crying silently. I knew she was crying because of the sparkling water going down her cheeks and the red in her eyes. I got up from the table and abandoned my homework.  
  
"Hello. My name is Severus Snape. What's wrong?" I rushed it a bit but the face came in contact with me and smiled. The red in her eye was going away a bit. I smiled back, not showing my teeth though.  
  
"My ex just played a horrible trick on me." She started. I finally knew who this was. This was Lily Evans. She was James Potter's old girlfriend. After a year relationship together James dumped her and the school is still talking about it till this day.  
  
"You mean James don't you?" I said. She shook her head yes. We talked until a teacher came in and said ten more minutes then it is lights out. I loved Lily from that point when she started talking. Lily said she was really cruddy at potions. I offered to tutor her and she agreed. Everything was great. Then I took the move. I kissed her. She didn't let go or anything. She stayed there with her eyes closed.  
  
"Lily! What the hell have you done to her slimeball?!?" James shouted.  
  
*~*~*END OF FLASH BACK*~*~*  
  
Hermione and I were in the potions room finally. The room was ready for a perfect tutoring session, cauldron, ingredients, and even a few bottles for Hermione if she wanted to bottle some of her work. All I needed was the courage.  
  
"Professor, I left my book in my common room. Can I." I interrupted her once more. I finally had the courage to tell the young child. If only I was younger.  
  
"You won't be needing you're book tonight Ms. Granger. Did I say that my nephew is coming for a visit to Hogwarts tomorrow?" I said this in a totally different personality.  
  
"You have a nephew? Wait. This will interfere with tomorrow's tutoring lesson, will it?" I shook my head no. The cinnamon pool eyes were more beautiful than ever. I needed to kiss her more than ever at this moment. I had to control myself though.  
  
"I do have an important engagement for tomorrow night so he will be tutoring you instead of me. Very sorry about this on such short notice but I am lucky for my nephew to be here." Hermione looked as if she was disappointed of some sort. I was excited to see this look of disappointment. Yet what does a look of disappointment mean? Now I am scared.  
  
"I believe your nephew is as good as you in potions." Hermione said in a voice that I never heard before. I dismissed Hermione off and onto bed with her pass. I cleaned the classroom up and went to my bedroom. I took out a cauldron and "Junggeselle Mischt". I knew exactly what I was going to do.  
  
A/N: Okay. I hope I settled your cravings for a longer chapter. A fanfic author can only do soooooooooooooo much though. The note above was like written last week but the Snow Ball (our school's winter dance) was that Friday and I am in swimming and had a swimming meet this weekend so you see how hectic my last two weeks have been? LoL! O great now I have the freakin hiccups! Well I better hurry up with the spoilers now don't I? Well here they are.  
  
Spoilers:  
  
*Hermione falls in love with a certain person and it sure ain't Malfoy.  
  
*Snape's nephew is named Seth.  
  
*Hermione is defiantly learning too much and I can assure you it isn't in potions.  
  
*Much Much longer chapter next time!  
  
*~*Be a responsible reader and review this story or else you will die under my wrath! LoL!*~* 


	5. Love Rushed

1 Potions isn't the Reason  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow! I must be on a role and feel so honored! It's not everyday when an author is so highly respected. LoL! Anyways I decided to start speeding things up on my updates. Good for you, and not as great for me. LoL! I promise (and hopefully can keep it) that I won't have any more late updates like that. Well let's just get on with this story. That's the only reason why you're here.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV:  
  
I was just sitting on a squishy chair in the common room into the fire. I wish I could just replay what I have done the other night. Draco made the move and I feel very confused. Actually I believe we did it at the same time. Life is a very confusing thing, especially when you're a teenager. Draco Malfoy, he's quite nice if you get through the ice, sleet, and snow. I started to remember the short yet beautiful moment.  
  
*~*Flashback from the other day*~*  
  
"Hey Granger what are you doing here?" Malfoy said in an unusual tone. I was an hour or so early and having Malfoy in the same room with me, alone, was not at all a good idea.  
  
"What's it to you, Malfoy? I mean unless if you need some practice on me for you and your father killing poor defenseless muggles." I got to him to quick. Malfoy sat at the table and looked as if he was about to cry. What the hell did I just do?  
  
" You're right. I'm probably going to end up like the murdering bastard." Ice was pouring through his eyes right now. I knew what was the remedy of a sad person. I sat down next to him and started talking. God I didn't want to do this. Why did I have to have a freakin conscience?  
  
"No you aren't Draco. You actually have the decency to know when you go too far. You're father thinks that he can go beyond the limit." Malfoy picked his head up with amazement of me addressing him to his first name.  
  
"You have no idea how hard and horrible my fucking life is." Draco began. He told me about his life in general and it's awful. Coming from a muggle family and all I thought child abuse and being raped is as bad as it can get but I was wrong. Draco's father doing curses on him (Draco) such as "Crucio" and even giving him threats like "Avada Kedrava".  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry about this all. I really am. I wish I could do something." There was a small moment of silence. I couldn't change anything in Draco's life. Nothing. What could I do? I couldn't just go up to Lucius and wave my finger at him and say, "Stop that you fuckin bastard!" and slap him. I wish I could do something but before I was going to leave for the potions room for my tutoring Draco replied to my statement.  
  
" Well you could kiss me." I was shocked on my supposed to be archenemy's reply. I told him I wish I could do something and that was something. I didn't want to do it. I couldn't I mean if anybody figured out that I, Hermione Granger, kissed bad-boy Draco Malfoy. I just don't want to think about it. I mean what the hell am I supposed to say to Harry and Ron?  
  
"I have to get to my tutoring session and I think Snape would be a bit happier if I just started coming on my own instead of him picking me up from here." Draco started to look a bit depressed but then I saw a familiar glint in his eye. I knew he was thinking what I was just thinking. That would've taken Harry and Ron a good 10 minutes to figure out. Maybe Draco isn't as thick as I thought.  
  
"You said you wished you could so something for me. How about I do something else for you? I'll tutor you instead of Snape." Draco did a very new gesture. Draco raised his eyebrows as if it were supposed to be funny. To my surprise it was! I started laughing. I never saw this side of Draco before. I thought that ice, sleet, and snow was permanent but I was wrong. Very wrong I was.  
  
Draco came up to me and didn't exactly listen to what I said. Then I thought. I didn't say anything. Draco was in front of me and the temptation was growing bigger and bigger. A tall handsome Slytherin was standing right in front of me and was practically pleading to kiss me, a Gryffindor at that! 'This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Hermione' I thought to myself. It's as if Draco was reading my thoughts. We both hugged each other at the same time and locked lips together. It was glorious and awkward at the same time. No matter how you put it, I loved it.  
  
That was my first kiss and a kiss I will remember forever.  
  
*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
I went to breakfast in the morning with Ron and Harry. As I went down I saw Draco. He winked at me and I started to giggle. Harry and Ron looked at me, then Draco, or in their terms "Malfoy", and they began to stare at me. "Hermione, what is going on?" Ron asked me finally. He is quite thick. I thought he knew better.  
  
"Nothing Ron. Nothing at all, Ron." Draco got up from the table and came up to me smiling. I smiled back. I think Harry got the picture when he saw both Draco's face and mine but Ron was still being his thick self and was already thinking of insults in his head.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Ron was now in fury. God why did one of my best friends have to be such a bastard and takes everybody for his first impression on somebody. He did that to me but then after he saved my life (with Harry's persuasion) he finally got to know me and thought I wasn't all that bad. I wish it were that way with him and Draco.  
  
"When have you two bee on first name bases?" Ron said with his teeth gritted together.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Draco is one of my friends so I think it's time for you all to mature and be friends as well." Ron was still in shock but Harry, as always, was going with the program. Draco was probably the best of the three. He took out his hand and Harry shook it after 10 seconds of thinking. Ron just rejected it. "Ron, there's no point in not trying to be friends with Draco. He's going to be in your life till you die so you might as well start getting used to it and get it over with while you're still young." That still didn't work. Ron just started for his wand but then I knew what was going to happen if they never shook hands. "Ron, if you don't have peace between Malfoy then I'm going to end up not being your friend. That's how it's going to end up and I know it!"  
  
"What the hell are you saying 'Mione? We will always be friends. And what's up with you and Malfoy?" Ron was really starting to get on my nerves. I just gave him a deadly glare and he began to shake Draco's hand.  
  
"Can I talk to Hermione now?" Draco asked in a bit of impatience. Harry nodded in approval; Ron began to nod when Harry elbowed Ron very hard in the stomach. "Thanks." Draco led me to a room in the back of a corridor outside of the Great Hall.  
  
" 'Mione, I love you. I love everything about you. I know this is a bit, well, crazy. A Slytherin in love with a Gryffindor but that's the past. Past is not the present." I was crying silently. I was smiling and looking down to the kneeling Draco. It looked as if he were doing a proposal or something. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" Now I knew why he was kneeling. This was dead close to a marriage.  
  
"Yes Draco. I love you too!" Before I could go on I was interrupted by a kiss. Even more wonderful than the last kiss I had with him. As we kissed Draco slipped a ring on my finger. A pure silver ring with engravings on it. It was Latin.  
  
"It says, 'To love forever'. Like I would for you." I was crying again. I never had such a romantic moment like this. I never experienced true love before. Now I am and I enjoy every moment in this game. No wonder Parvati and Lavender enjoy being with Seamus and Dean all the time. They were experiencing love as well.  
  
I walked out into the Great Hall with Draco. Instead of us parting our ways to our separate tables Draco followed me to my table. WE sat next to each other and everybody was giving us odd looks. Draco Malfoy, who was one of the most well known Slytherins of Hogwarts and is believed to be the Great-Great-Great-Great Grandson of Salazar himself, was sitting at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Everybody began to continue eating breakfast when they saw Draco squeeze my hand. It was obvious something happened at our disappearance. Some of the Slytherins were still staring at Draco same with the Gryffindors but I explained to the fellow Gryffindors of what happened (but with a few lies in it). I said I've been helping out Draco in a subject and we got to know each other really well and you know.  
  
(A/N: I may have offended at least one person when I wrote that but lemme go a bit farther. That one person isn't as thick as the rest of you D/Hr. shippers cuz he/she noticed what I meant! All of the stories end up like that and it's bogus! It's really stupid! Well let's get back on to the story shall we?)  
  
Everybody bought it and Draco was glad that they did. I knew people would be giving him all of their sympathy and Draco would've got twice the beating and I would be apart of it if I told everybody the truth. Everything was going fine. Draco and I were able to do all we ever wanted to do in public. We didn't want people to see us kissing at all but they somehow saw us by following us the whole time in secret. Pansy got really pissed off (A/N: I know Hermione doesn't swear at all but that's the best way to put it k? k.) but Draco handled her right away. Those beautiful big teeth really looked wonderful for her close-up on the camera!  
  
As the day ended Draco and I ended our day with a luxurious kiss. He left me with my book and notes, complete with hall pass, I decided to go ahead to the potions room for my tutoring. I went to my cauldron and saw Snape was still here. I was a bit shocked but then I saw a young man about the age of 17 in front of him.  
  
"This is my nephew, Seth, Ms. Granger. He will be teaching you for a few days. I am deeply sorry to say this but my trip has been extended." The boy in front of Snape reminded her of the teacher himself but with many different facial appearances. Seth's face actually had a tan and wasn't the usual pale and sallow skin Snape had. "I must leave right now. Farewell." Snape then left the room with just Seth and I.  
  
"Hey. I'm obviously Seth Snape. And you are?" Seth wavered his voice off into the distance. I fell for it. The voice was deep and lovely. I can't necessarily compare it to Draco's. My hormones were really working me hard.  
  
"Hermione Granger. I think your Uncle left off," I was picked up onto Snape's desk. Was it me or was Seth flirting with me? I didn't care; a guy was flirting with me! And damnit he was sexy. God my sex drive is going up by the second. Seth started creeping up on me with his hands. I did what the insufferable little know-it-all told me to do. I slapped him "Excuse me but I am here to learn potions not start a fire to make one! I barely know you Seth and I assume you are quite nice but till I know you better you will not even lay a finger on me!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I lost control over myself. It's not every day when I meet and attractive woman like you." Okay. Screw my principals and everything! This was a once in a chance lifetime and I better enjoy it while it's free. I threw my book aside of the room and wrapped my arms around him. I was practically doing stuff that a couple with a long relationship would be doing. I have a boyfriend, so what? Screw Draco, screw life, just don't screw my chance with Seth.  
  
"It seems as if I known you forever." I whispered into his ear. We locked lips again. Seth muttered something back to me and kissed me again. The savory taste of his mouth was entering into mine. I wish this moment would last forever. "Seth, will you keep this a secret?" Seth answered in a hmmm... that sounded like a yes.  
  
"Hermione, I think we shouldn't be doing this." Seth finally said. I knew we shouldn't I knew it was wrong but so what? "This is wrong Hermione. My uncle would kill me if he saw us. I know his secret. This will make me feel bad Hermione if I tell you it. You can leave whenever you like. I got to go." Seth left the room with a discouraged face. He wasn't the only one.  
  
"You're so stupid Hermione. Everything was rushed. I should've got acquainted with him more. I wish I could redo everything." I continued to talk to myself on my mistakes. I knew I loved Seth and I want to be with him. If only I wasn't with Draco. Draco is nothing to me now. I love Seth. Draco is old news, all I wish is to be with you Seth! Only you!  
  
I'm acting too desperate. I'm turning into one of those valley girls (A/N: LoL! I always wanted Hermione to say that. She's a muggle, right? Well she should know about the like totally like valley girls! Like awesome! LoL!) I need to get a grip now and hang on to it. I will not go for some boy who I have no chance with. I decided on it. Draco is my boyfriend and I must accept that. I shouldn't dump him for another boy after only one day of a relationship. Yes, Seth should just be a friend. Thank God this didn't take all night!  
  
I got off Snape's desk and picked up my thrown book. I went to the desk again and picked up my bag. I was about to leave but I saw a lighter tone in the desk where my bag was. I double taked at the desk and I did see some graffiti on the desk. I turned my head around so I could make out what it said.  
  
S.S.  
  
+  
  
H.G.  
  
I recognized the initials right away. I couldn't breathe. I was in tears of fright and other mixed emotions. What was I supposed to do? Go to Headmaster Dumbledore or just stay cool with this. Harry and Ron are thick and Draco. Well he's my boyfriend, not a mental helper. Severus Snape was in love with me, Hermione Granger. This could only lead to one thing, deep, deep trouble.  
  
A/N: So whatcha think? I didn't make it as long as I wished it would be but I'm running out of time till my dad gets home from a party. I'm grounded again from the computer so you know. Thank God for disks! LoL! Anyways I hope this is going on great! I heard of these Beta Readers and all and I have no clue what they are except they read ur work or suttin like that. Well I am looking for one! Please tell me what they are first then you can ask to be one! I gotta know what the dang thing is before I ask for one! Peace out`  
  
Lave  
  
  
  
*~*BE A RESPONSIBLE READER AND REVIEW! (If not I will be forced to track you down to your exact location and having to give you death threats until you do so. So just to save you and I time review)*~* 


	6. Midnight Conversations

A/N: Hey Everybody! Well as the story goes on my writer's block is getting worse. I ate a whole tub of Breyer's Vanilla Ice Cream to get through that last chapter. So, anyways, I proved most of you wrong. Seth is not Severus! HAH! That was going to be my main thing but hey! Most of you got the main point right and I thought it would be stupid to prove the readers that they were right so I practically killed a minor part of my plot and gave birth to a new one. Well I'll tell you how much Dr. Peppers and candy and ice cream it's going to take for this one because it's going to be a real woozy! Also I promise some serious Romance with Hermione and a certain potions teacher…  
  
  
  
I'll keep it to myself. That's what I'll do. Nobody will have to know about Severus' little secret and nobody has to know about my small snogging session with my secret admirer's nephew! This is so wrong. Too wrong. Out of all people the Potion's Master, who is a git (A/N: Take that back Hermione! He is no git and you know it! B*tch), has a crush on me! He should know that I'm going out with Draco!  
  
Then I thought about something. How heartbreaking it must be for a guy that desperate to learn that his crush is taken. Taken away by another guy. "I feel awful," I said to myself. I took my stuff and walked out of the potions room. I was crushed yet confused. How could I feel sorry for the man that made my potions classes like a living hell?  
  
In the hallway, I thought I heard something. I continued to go on but then I was certain that I heard something. I turned around and there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Harry and Ron. How could you? Trying to spy on me?" I went over to a statue and put my hand on something in midair. I landed my hand and took the cloak off. There was both Harry and Ron snickering. "You perverted-"  
  
"Before you start the insulting," Ron interrupted me, "We have saw nothing of your potions tutoring but we have saw something that might shock you more than enough." I starred at both of them Harry stopped snickering and Ron had a serious face on.  
  
"What is it? Tell me now." I demanded from both of them.  
  
"Best we show you instead." Harry said. He motioned Ron and I to get in the cloak. I put my bag behind the statue and set off. Harry and Ron were basically leading the way to the place they wanted to show me. "Here we are, Hermione." We were at the Astronomy tower. I was a bit puzzled about this all but I looked at the guys.  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked them. Ron looked down, leaving Harry to speak once again.  
  
"No. Ron and me reckon that it is better for you to go alone, take the invisibility cloak with you." Harry took the cloak off and handed it to me. I looked up at Harry in surprise. Harry never, ever, lent his cloak to anybody. This had to be something serious. I took the cloak and snapped it on. I opened the door slightly and walked in. I saw nothing. When I was going to go back I heard something.  
  
"You know your girlfriend won't like this." I heard a girl talk. A snogging session! Why on this earth would Harry and Ron send me to a snogging session? I was walking away in disgust but then my ears pricked up. I went pale. I slowly turned around and went back.  
  
"I don't care about her Blaise. You know that. She is like yesterday's prophet. Something old and out of date. You are new and fresh. Fulfilling me with my day's events. I threw her out of my life, but you, never." A moment of silence has filled the air. I looked at the couple and saw them kissing. I was in tears now. I ran back to the other side and took off the cloak. I set it to a corner and went back to the edge. I took off my ring and threw it into the couple's snogging spot.  
  
"So Draco. I'm yesterday's prophet? Never in my life have I seen somebody so backstabbing, so sinful. Take your stupid ring and give it to your new toy!" Draco looked up and saw me. He was in total shock. I walked away and grabbed the cloak. Draco ran into my part of the room. I was already invisible and in tears. He looked around the room and left. He probably went back to snogging Blaise.  
  
I walked out of the room quietly and saw a piece of parchment behind a statue. It was Harry's writing. It was addressed to me of course. I picked it up and read it.  
  
Hermione-  
  
Mrs. Norris and Filch were roaming around the place earlier so Ron and I are waiting for you in the common room. We understand if you don't come back tonight. Bye  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
I pocketed the note and set off for the common room. I wanted to talk to Harry and Ron. They are my best friends and always will be. I wanted to just cry out my soul to them. I just want to run to the common room crying but I can't. Norris and Filch are out and would catch me if I did so. I estimated a time of ten minutes from the astronomy tower to the common room.  
  
I slowly walked into a corridor that looked totally different. I barely go out of the Gryffindor tower at dead of night. I walked through a door and reached a classroom. It was empty and cold. I decided to rest and find out where I was first. I went into a corner and closed my eyes. And that's how it stayed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was in the middle of the night and I decided to make myself a draught potion. As I went into my classroom I heard something. I continued on and saw a student in the corner of the classroom. I naturally would of screamed out about 50 points from Gryffindor (I saw the red lining) and a detention with the package but I noticed something about this student.  
  
I went over to the student and picked up the head it was her, Hermione. Out of all people to be here, it was Hermione Granger. Then some reasonable ideas got to my head. What if Seth did something to her? What if it was something unthinkable?  
  
Stop it Severus. Your nephew would never do such a thing. He has top marks and has no logical reason to do such things. I shook Hermione while saying her name. All of a sudden she began to move but was still crying. What is wrong with her?  
  
"The bastard…" She said softly as if she were still dreaming. Still worried as ever I decided to ask some questions.  
  
"What the hell is wrong Hermione?" I practically shouted out. She stared at me, looking like a Goth with streaked mascara going down her face. I helped her up and left her to sit down on a chair. I got a couple of coffees (A/N: When has Snape ever been attracted to coffee? Nobody knows…) "Please tell me what happened Hermione."  
  
"After lessons I was heading back to the common room," Hermione stopped and took a deep breath, "And I saw Harry and Ron waiting for me. We talked while going to the tower and they took me to the astronomy tower instead."  
  
"Did they hurt you?" I blurted out. Once I think about it, it was a ridiculous thing to say. Hermione shook her head no.  
  
"It's not Harry and Ron. It's Draco. He's cheating on me and I dumped him. I'm just so mad and sad." Hermione finally said. She cried just a bit more and drank some more coffee.  
  
"Hermione," I first said. She looked at me making me weak. I then said what made the whole difference in my whole lifetime. "I'm here for you." Hermione cried some more. I thought it was me at first but she finished off her coffee then hugged me. I received it but was shocked.  
  
"Thank you so much Professor. You made me feel much better." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Call me, Severus. Please." I hesitated. Hermione laughed silently to herself (she waved her head a bit).  
  
"Well I got to go. Bye Severus." Before she left she lowered her face towards mine and kissed me on the cheek. She looked at me one more time and left. This is the beginning of a forbidden love…  
  
  
  
A/N: Like? Well I do. I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been grounded from the computer for a month (well maybe a bit shorter but it feels like it) from the weekend I was going to update it. I'm soooooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Bad Author Bad! **slaps herself** Hope that makes you feel better. Well bye!  
  
~Lave  
  
*~*PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANNA SEE HOW MANY PPL STILL STAYED WITH MY STORY! BYE*~* 


	7. Recovering and an Elf

A/n: Hey Guys! Guess what? This weekend I got this horrible cold (Noooooooooooo!!! Not with the stupid excuses again!) Okay. Well anyways I knew that it was coming because my lil sis had strep and my lil bro had something on his tonsils that was nasty and I was apparently next. I don't have mono or strep (I took both tests, yeck!!!) and they came negative but I did miss two days of school (! When I got back I almost forgot about you guys and the story because I am so determined to get a really neat crossover between Stephen King's "Rose Red" and "Harry Potter". Also a L/J fic that I've been working on forever for my beta reader Spencer. Well enough chatting let's get reading!!!  
  
Author's P.S: I'm beginning to do loads of POV's from dif. Characters so you gotta understand that this story is getting a bit complicated.  
  
Disclaimer: I own sip nothing nada!!!! Everything belong to the wonderful mind of Jo Rowling! Well maybe the plot but that's about it!!!  
  
*~*Hermione's POV*~*  
  
It was early morning when I walked into the common room. Harry and Ron were in there sitting on the couch by the fire playing wizard's chess. They looked at me in a comforting way. Harry got up while Ron stayed at the couch. Harry hugged me in that same comforting way. I hugged him back. We finally let go. It felt nice, very nice. Harry smiled with Ron in the background.  
  
"You okay Hermione?" Ron finally said getting up from the couch. He walked up next to Harry. I nodded in a yes motion. The three of us walked to the couch and sat down, with me in the middle.  
  
" `Mione, you know we can always help you get back at Malfoy." Ron joked. I smiled just a bit. It's just so immature to still be at this little practical joking the age of 16. It's very stupid I don't see how Harry and Ron can still enjoy this. Despite of this all, it was amusing to see your one-day boyfriend turned into the rendition of the amazing white bouncing ferret.  
  
"No, its fine. I'll handle things on my own." Harry and Ron grinned. They knew that I could get err… mischievous whenever I am motivated. The guys and I went up the stairs. We departed our ways when it was time for us to go to our dorms. When I entered the dorm I saw Lavender and Parvati sitting on a bed. They saw me as the wreck I was.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Parvati asked. I began to tear up again. I just walked to my bed and ignored them. "Come on Hermione." Parvati enforced.  
  
"Nothing happened Parvati. I just want to sleep." I sat down on my bed and put my head on my pillow. Lavender came over and sat me back up.  
  
"Hermione, something had to have happened to make you look like this." Lavender said. I finally began to figure that they wouldn't leave me alone until I told them. I choked it up. I told them.  
  
"Draco… Draco cheated on me." Lavender and Parvati gasped. Over the years we became close friends, kind of like Harry Ron and I except it took longer for our friendship to develop. I noticed that I haven't been that nice to them since I entered the dorm. Still they cared about what was going on. Lavender stooped down and hugged me.  
  
"Hermione, Parvati and I went through this before and we noticed that the best way to cure this is for you to be by your friends and a lot of chocolate." I smiled. God, I'm glad Lavender and Parvati are my friends because that's exactly what I wanted after what happened tonight.  
  
In the morning I was back on my own bed and ready to start a new day. I decided today I was going to hang out with Lavender and Parvati. I put my hair up in a clip and put on a light coat of make-up on. Lavender and Parvati were downstairs in the common room waiting for me. They were talking to each other about something then stopped when I came about.  
  
"Lo Hermione! We were just talking about the new 'Witch Weekly'. Their new poll is so untrue! They think Boggy's Lip Shine is more effective than Lira's Lips Gloss." Parvati said. I smiled. Parvati and Lavender were always like that. I kinda was like that too now. Not as bad as Parvati and Lavender but I've grown up and out of the smart-alec bookworm. I still got straight A's and high marks I just didn't have to get into stuff.  
  
"Want to know something?" I asked them. Their ears reached up, "I have Boggy's Lip Shine right in my pocket and it's way better than some gitty Lira's Lip Gloss." I smiled. They laughed and we began to head off into the Great Hall when we entered I sat next to Lav (A/N: See we're totally different! I put the 'e' at the end of my nickname. She spells it as "Lav" I spell it "Lave". See we are different! LoL!) and Parvati. I switched off every now and then sitting next to Harry and Ron and sitting next to Parvati and Lav. Even though I sat more often with the guys the girls still saw me as a good friend. We ate our breakfast and went to class. First was Transfiguration today, as we passed I saw Professor Snape or should I say Severus? He did tell me to call him that for now. I was still scared on the part of him having some sort of crush on me but I reckon that was just ages ago. Probably got sick or something. That's it! He was just feeling nauseous and was lost in his mind. You could say my spirits were much higher than the night before thanks to Parvati and Lav.  
  
"They didn't help you though…" A tiny voice in my head said. "Of course they did." I said to the little voice. I kept on following Parvati and Lav. "That's what you think." It mocked me. "Then who? Harry and Ron? Or did it just make me feel better to see Draco snogging some prep?" I felt like a crazy person. Talking to myself in my mind. I let out a small laugh. "Don't laugh. You know the answer…" That's when I stopped. I did know the answer. I didn't want to fess up but I can't run from the truth. Snape made me better. Severus got me through this.  
  
A/N: Well that's it! Go on! I'm leaving you here so err… Bye! Okay Okay! I'm just kiddin'. I want you to think of all the possibilities that are going through Sevie's mind. I mean I mentioned him in there somewhere about Mione seeing him but he has to have some sort of thoughts of what happened the night before!!! Okay I'm going to heal the suspense from blowin you up like what Harry did to the fat cow Marge. Well let's press on onto Sevie's POV!!!  
  
*~*Severus' POV*~*  
  
You would think that I went mental after Hermione left. I don't know why I didn't become happy about her actually going beyond the teacher student thing but instead I stayed there in the same position confused. Very confused. There was one question on my mind. "Why did she go beyond the teacher student thing?"  
  
I shook my head. No need to think about that but I wanted to. I want to know why she went beyond the line? Was it because of Draco or what? Too many questions. It was as if a swarm of misquotes in my mind that kept on biting my brain. I need to know the answers to these questions. Then something in the back of my mind reminded me of something, I know the answers. I know the answers to these questions but I didn't want to confess such thing.  
  
"I'll be needing another dose of that drought." I said to myself. I walked out of the room with some ingredients for the potion. It was a long walk from the dungeons to my dorm. I had to go to the trophy room witch was on the main floor (two floors up from the dungeons.). As I was walking I saw some ghosts and the usual symbols that made no sense to any wizard.  
  
I finally made it to the Trophy Room. I went to the lonesome crimson chair. I took my wand out and tapped the right arm three times and the left arm once. The chair hopped out of place revealing a kind of trap door. Instead of picking up the handle I walked on the trap door. "Alene" I said. The trap door started to float down. When it reached the floor there was a hallway full of doors. Each one had a nameplate on it. I kept walking down into the last few doors. S. SNAPE the tag said. I slowly sighed and walked into the room. I looked over to the bubbling cauldron that has been in room since that night I saw Hermione and Draco.  
  
"What did I do?" I said to myself. I tipped the cauldron over and the crimson fluid that was in there spilled all over the floor. I continuously kicked the cauldron to the side and finally lied down on my bed. I sat back up and put my hand on my eye temples. I then noticed the house elf that took care of my room. I think its name was Dinky or Linky or something like that.  
  
"Sir, Winky must know what happens that made sir so mad." The elf said in its high pitch.  
  
"Nothing elf. It's nothing of your concern." I motioned my hand for the elf to leave. It just stayed there. "I said leave!" The elf looked at the potion I kicked on the floor.  
  
"Winky knows what this is! Sir made illegal potion! Sir in trouble! Has sir been caught?" This elf that calls itself Winky was smarter than I thought. I don't know how she knew the potion but finally I let it out. I wanted the guilt out of me…  
  
A/N: Not long chapter I think. Just had to get something out. I know it's a bad place to end but I wanted to get it out before you thought I gave up on this story (which I didn't!!!) I just have like a research project and a huge science paper that's due on Monday of March 11 so I'm like dead if I don't get it in cuz another F on the report card would kill my chances at college…. Why am I talking about college??? Man I get too worked up over things… Screw College! J/K J/K! I really wanna go. Anyways I think it's pretty obvious on who he used it on. But there are loads of odd guesses. Well PLESE REVIEW!!! Bye-  
  
Lave  
  
Next Time on PitR:  
  
Draco does a surprising thing that now makes eyebrows raise throughout the school  
  
Hermione is confused. How could she actually be attracted to Snape? Wrong way of saying this. How couldn't she be attracted to Snape?  
  
Blaise and Hermione barge into one another. Let's see how things turn out…  
  
Winky learns a little too much about Snape and his plan and guess who else is going to find out???  
  
*~*PLEASE REVIEW!!! (If not then I shall twirl your head off and use it for a Quaffle!)*~* 


	8. An Emotional Hospital Visit

A/N: Soooooo sorry about the late updates lately. I'm trying to make up by writing longer chapters. I haven't written for two reasons, I just had PSSA tests (they show how smart you are and what classes you should take for next year) and after that I went to Florida! I have a lovely tan and a few ideas! Nope Walt Disney didn't help me out, actually (this sounds weird but) the Tower of Terror ride in MGM inspired me. Weird I know but it makes sense, kinda, well on to the story!  
  
*~*Severus' POV*~*  
  
I woke up the next morning in my clothes. I knew there was no point in changing. Nobody would probably notice. Despite how disgusting it was to wear the same clothes. I saw the time and it was still early. About 5 in the morning. The conversation with the elf, Winky, did make me feel better but for some reason I felt something bad was going to happen. I just hope that feeling is wrong. Since there was still loads of time left before breakfast, I decided to take a shower.  
  
I took off my robes and went to the shower and washed my hair. I got used to the habit of washing it thoroughly everyday. I got out and dried myself off and got a fresh pair of robes and put them on. I would usually just go off and go to my classroom and skip breakfast but instead I kneeled down with some potion cleaner and put it on the rug. The new thick green liquid (that I personally think looks like gas) went into the carpet and out came the dried up crimson red potion. The scent and all! How happy I was. If teacher suspected me making such a thing I would be taken to Azkaban.  
  
I shuddered at the thought. One time there was enough. When I was caught in the act of doing Dark Magic in my small room at Hogsmeade at the age of 18 I was sent to Azkaban. I almost went totally mental in there. So many bad memories in my lifetime. I cannot control my emotions well… Well at least I couldn't when I was in Azkaban. Even though I can barley make out the slightest events the thought still haunts me on how I was almost lost in Azkaban.  
  
That's where trust comes in. Dumbledore knew what has happened. Everything. Dumbledore knew that I was hate driven by my mother and father. Forced to join him. He knew that I couldn't help anything. It was my fault that I lost the girl of my dreams. It was my fault I had no friends. It was my fault that I had no parents anymore. It was my fault to let Dumbledore down. The only reason I became a spy. To show that I could make up for my wrong doing. I failed at trying to be a spy for the Ministry, yet I was given a job and a home at Hogwarts from Dumbledore. I am a worthless failure. That's all I could say about myself. I couldn't even get Hermione without having to cheat. Just wrong. All wrong. I am only a failure, and that's all I will ever be.  
  
I cried of course. Too many negative thoughts for only an hour. I had to somehow think of the positive things but what? Hermione. She was the next class. That is something to be happy about. I checked the carpet one more time for insurance. I was satisfied and left. I went upstairs to the Great Hall and to my surprise it started all ready. I rushed to my spot at the teacher's table. I sat down at my spot and had an English muffin with some jam. As I got up I saw Hermione go with two girls she stared at me for a long moment and then turned away and left. I looked so stupid when I saw her. Mouth gaping wide-open maybe with a bit of muffin on me. A total idiot. Feeling ashamed enough I had to see her soon. Next bell as a matter of fact. I wiped my face just incase, yes there was some muffin on me. Damn! I just wiped it off quickly and left for my class. Half of the room was already empty. How lovely is this?  
  
I went into the classroom with my usual stern face. Even though the new appearance that I have taken my attitude has not changed at all. I saw Potter Weasley and those two dumb arses that follow Malfoy around in rage opposite of each other. I hate all of them as much as the other I just had to take the glory of getting them in trouble. Another thing that has not changed about me, a huge tattletale but now I'm able to give the punishments, "Potter, Weasley, Goyle and Crabbe! 25 points from Gryffindor and 20 points from Slytherin" Have to think about the house cup, "and detention for both of you!" Now my day is getting better. Not even 2 minutes into my class but I was able to get a detention in for Potter and Weasley and some two mindless students (not that I'm proud of that accomplishment.)  
  
" Now today for class we will be reviewing the Forbidden Potions. Now who can tell me two of the three?" I only saw one hand up and that was Hermione but over to the Slytherin side of the room I saw Bulstrode's hand up. "Yes Ms. Bulstrode." I said.  
  
"The Potion of Wishes and the Potion of Glory?" Bulstrode said uncertainly. Even though she was right I didn't want to give her the points. Yet I had to.  
  
"Correct Ms. Bulstrode. 10 points to Slytherin." I said as plainly as ever. "Who can tell me the other forbidden potion for 15 points?" Nobody had their hand up but her. "Yes Ms. Granger." I said leaning toward my desk with my hand on my head.  
  
"The Potion of Love." She said quietly. Nobody even picked their head up from their usual places. I lifted my head up with her smiling at me. I smiled back with a slender grin.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger. That is correct. 15 points for Gryffindor." The grin almost disappeared instantly because at the end of that sentence the bell rang. "You have a paper due on Monday. 15 inches on the Forbidden Potions! No more no less! Class dismissed." The whole class left except Ms. Granger. The door was shut and everything. Perfect! Just Perfect!  
  
"Professor I have a question for you." She said in her usual voice. She had her eyes lowered kind of. It looked so innocent. I loved it.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger." I said looking directly at her now.  
  
"You can call me Hermione now Professor. Nobody's watching us." She smiled again.  
  
"Well then I guess there is no need for you to call me professor now then?" I smiled back.  
  
"I guess not Severus."  
  
"Now about this question you have for me Hermione. What is it?" I saw her blush. Was that a good sign?  
  
"Yes well we've obviously passed the student/teacher line and well into the friend zone."  
  
"We have?" She starred at me. "Well I mean yes we have been talking a lot and all but I didn't know we could call ourselves friends Hermione." She looked like she understood what I said. At least I hope she did.  
  
"Well I guess it was just an involuntary thing. It just kinda happened without either of knowing but I just noticed that. Yet it is our own choice now. Do you want to be considered as friends?" I had a feeling this wasn't the question she was going to originally ask me.  
  
"You are relatively smart for your age Ms.- I mean Hermione." She laughed.  
  
"I sometimes wonder how I get it. My parents are both muggles and dentists." I looked confused. What the hell is a dentist? "A dentist is somebody that operates on teeth." I then nodded. "So what's your answer?"  
  
"Yes Hermione. We can be friends. I see no reason why not but like you said, it just happened. I would've figured it out sooner or later but I guess you're too smart for me." We laughed at what I thought was a pretty lame joke.  
  
"Severus," Hermione began again.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"I- I'll see you tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tonight's Potion's Lessons. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yes. I almost forgot. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye Severus" And with that she left. She was keeping something from me. What is it? I just stayed there at my desk letting her leave. I'll be able to see her tonight though.  
  
I hope…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 8:00 pm. (Snape's POV)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello Hermione." I said smiling to her. She just entered the room. Happy I was to see her here again. She had her hair back in a ponytail with her book.  
  
"Hello Severus. What am I learning today?"  
  
"Well we were learning about the forbidden potions today and I was given permission by the Ministry and Professor Dumbledore for you and the class next Friday to try out the Potion of Wishes. The potion can be addicting so if I taught them the potion they may be taking it every other hour. That's why I decided for you to help me out in making the potions."  
  
"I'm fine with that." She said and smiled.  
  
"Do you know what it does?" I asked.  
  
"Well I could never find any reading material on the forbidden potions on account of they are in the restricted section but I do know that they make you hallucinate what you want."  
  
"Close. They give you what you want for an hour. Since we do not have that kind of time we are going to cut the ingredient's doses in half and make it 30 minutes. We will be learning more on this potion on Wednesday but since you are only attending Friday." I went into my desk looking for what I written out for her. "Here,"  
  
I, Severus Snape, give permission to Miss. H. Granger to take out  
  
"Unspoken Potions" By: Gabriel Bereath.  
  
"Thank you Professor." She smiled again. I love it when she does that. "I mean Severus."  
  
"Thanks for remembering Hermione."  
  
"I'll check it out tomorrow it is starting to get late. Do you think we'll have enough time for the potion?"  
  
"All I need for you to do is help me with the ingredients. You know like an assistant." I like that idea. Hermione Granger, Potions Assistant.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well you are able to do this aren't you?"  
  
"Of course. We better start on it now."  
  
"You're right. We can talk while we are doing the potion." I said. She nodded. "Here's the list of what we need. Can you get them while I go in my office?" Again with the nod. "Thanks." I went into my office and then to my bookshelf. In there was one book that meant my whole life in my school days. I opened it up and out popped the image of that redhead. I dragged my finger across her photographic face.  
  
"Severus, what are you doing?" I heard Hermione shout out to me.  
  
"In a second." I slammed the book and stuffed it back in its original spot. I took out "Scarred Potions" from my bookcase and went out. "Sorry for the delay."  
  
"No need to apologize, it seemed you were in there forever though. What were you doing?" She asked. She seems more and more like a close friend every minute.  
  
"Getting this." I held up the book I got.  
  
"This must be the recipe for the potion."  
  
"One point for Hermione None for Severus." I joked. I've been doing that a lot since I had somebody else to talk to. It's amazing how one's personality can change so quickly just because of one person.  
  
"So what's first Severus?"  
  
"One once of unicorn horn shavings."  
  
"Check."  
  
"5 ounces of boomslang skin, 2 drops of Phoenix tears, and a tear of the drinker which is last and will be added on Wednesday's class so it has a couple of days to boil down into their cauldrons."  
  
"What time is it?" I looked at my watch.  
  
"God! It's almost 9:30 Hermione. Do you still have your card?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Sure." She dug into her bag and pulled out her card and gave it to me. I scribbled out the 9:00 in it and put down 9:30.  
  
"Give this to anybody who questions you. I risen your curfew for tonight but I don't want to see you doing this yourself." She nodded. "Who am I kidding? You won't do such the thing."  
  
"Unless if I suddenly go all bad-girl Slytherin on you." She laughed. I kind of felt hurt. Not all Slytherins are mean, well kind of. When she saw my face she read it like a book. "I'm sorry Severus it's just,"  
  
"Common Gryffindor talk." I finished.  
  
"Yes, exactly. How did you know?" She asked. I just sighed.  
  
"Because, Hermione. Somebody gave me that answer 17 years ago." She looked really guilty.  
  
"I have to go Professor. I," She stopped a while after a few seconds she continued in a stutter. "I hope you have a nice evening." She left. I wish I didn't say. Did she think I was really that old? I mean I am 30 and been teaching at Hogwarts for about 7 years. I blew it. She's gone and I can't do nothing about it. Might as well be dead for all I care.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No No No No No!! Can't be. Impossible! Me like him! It's going to be just like what happened with me a Draco!" I paused for a minute. "And I'm spending way too much time talking to myself." I continued to run back to my dorm. This world is messed up with what kind of stuff is going on now. Young teens like myself falling in love with men that are in their forties is not right. Not at all… Well I think…  
  
Before I knew it I was in the hospital wing. I decided to ask for a little sleeping potion. They would most likely say no. I would have to have a really good reason to get one. I could make one myself but I don't want to go through 4 hours of brewing. Not at this hour now. I went into the wing and sat on a bed. Somebody was on it, I automatically got up off it.  
  
"Sorry there." I said quickly turning around.  
  
"No problem at all." A blonde haired fellow said sitting up. "Dear." He added on.  
  
"Don't call me that you bastard." I said quietly.  
  
"Why are you using such language to me Mione?"  
  
"Don't Mione me Malfoy! You know what you did to me!"  
  
"Actually I don't. Everything from 5 yesterday to now is blurry."  
  
"That means last night. You don't remember anything? Not even Blaise?"  
  
"Blaise? Blaise Zambini you mean? She is such a crybaby, she's been all over me since day one."  
  
"Likewise for you last night."  
  
"What the hell happened last night Mione?"  
  
"You were practically making love to her!"  
  
"I thought I was in the Hospital wing last night."  
  
"So you're out with other women?"  
  
"No! I mean I thought I've been here asleep all night. At least that's what I thought."  
  
"Oh and I guess Blaise's little ride was too big of a doozie for little Malfoy to handle such sensation."  
  
"Right now you are scaring me badly."  
  
"Me? Scaring you? That's rich! Very Rich!"  
  
"Mione you'd best be quiet. Pomfrey will be coming if you don't shut your trap."  
  
"You don't remember anything do you?"  
  
"Like I said before around 5 yesterday to now it's been very blurry."  
  
"Reach into your robe pockets." I suggested. Draco, Malfoy, right now he has no definite name to me, he starred at me. Finally he took his eyes off me and turned to the table next to him. There was his school uniform. He reached into it and there was two things. A note and the silver ring. "What's that?"  
  
"A note from you."  
  
"I never wrote a note to you."  
  
"Yes you did. Here I'll read it to you." Draco opened up the note. Inside it was very curvy handwriting. "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight –Hermione" Draco read.  
  
"That wasn't from me. I had a potions lesson last night." I defended.  
  
"That's what I thought too."  
  
"Then why didn't you ask me?"  
  
"I was but I didn't see you the rest of the day. I decided to see if this was really you."  
  
"That letter wasn't from me though. You would figure that somebody like you would notice the handwriting."  
  
"You're right about that part. I really don't pay attention to handwriting."  
  
"Finally we agree on something."  
  
"Well please tell me exactly what happened last night Mione." I sighed heavily. Why is he doing this to me? Is he trying to make me look like a fool or does he really not remember anything?  
  
"I got back from my potions lesson with Seth last night,"  
  
"Seth? Who's this?"  
  
"Seth? He was subbing for Severus since he was busy that night."  
  
"Whoa! When have you and Snape been on first name terms?"  
  
"I don't know. Since my lessons began."  
  
"That will raise an eyebrow."  
  
"I thought I could tell you this. Aren't you and Snape like you know?"  
  
"Like you and him? I don't know how 'close' your relationship with him is. So I can't say but we were never on first name terms."  
  
"Can I please tell the rest of the night?"  
  
"Carry on."  
  
"Okay, I just finished lessons with Seth, and when I got out I saw Harry and Ron. We talked a bit then they brought you up. I was wondering why they would bring you up on a count of they both aren't fond of you."  
  
"Likewise for Potter and Weasley."  
  
"Right. Anyways I asked them what it was and they said it would be best for me to see. Then- Then-…" I trembled.  
  
"You saw me and Blaise."  
  
"Right. Wait I thought,"  
  
"You told me * that part * already. What happened when you found me?"  
  
"I didn't reveal myself yet. I was just standing there. Watching and listening to you and * her *. I never felt so hurt in my life. I finally jumped in front of you two and screamed. I shouted and then I threw this at you." I picked up the ring.  
  
"Mione, I honestly don't remember."  
  
"You keep on saying that! How do I know you're not telling the truth?"  
  
"Why not a truth potion?"  
  
"That would take days maybe a little over a month to make it."  
  
"How about steal it from Snape?"  
  
"Steal?" I stuttered. The only time I stole from Severus was in our second year when we desperately needed it to… Confirm that Draco was the heir of Slytherin.  
  
"That's what I said. I mean you had to have done it loads of times with wonder boy and his sidekick."  
  
"Well… I only did it once."  
  
"No wonder boy? No sidekick?" Draco said. I laughed. Whoa! Hold it, It's like I'm falling for him all over again.  
  
"No, I did it by myself."  
  
"Well Ms. Granger, our teachers have all died of shock." I laughed again. No. No, No, No! I am not falling in love with him.  
  
"Draco, I think we have to break up."  
  
"What?" Draco said loudly.  
  
"Nighttime Visitors. Room 4." A lady said down the hall.  
  
"We need to break up. I've been hurt too much by you even if it wasn't under your own will. The image of you and Blaise up in the astronomy tower, just scared me. Good bye Draco." I turned around taking my chances of not being caught. There was a passage that would lead closest to the Gryffindor Tower right across the Hospital wing.  
  
"Wait Hermione." Draco said. I turned around. "Keep this, just in case you change your mind." He got up. He looked very drowsy. He went over and put the ring in my hand. He looked up from my hands and smiled.  
  
"Hurry up." The lady said again. "We can catch the rule-breaker."  
  
"I got to go. Bye," With that I picked the collar up making it impossible to see my head. I ran down the pitch hall. I finally got to the passageway. What I would do for Harry's cloak right now. I tapped my wand on the wall countless times. She was coming closer and closer screaming,  
  
"Come out! Show yourself and you won't lose as many points." I was panicing now. Finally the wall opened. I ran inside and helped the wall close. I was safe. Unless if she didn't know the passageway. "Whatever it was, it's gone." I heard her say. I couldn't see her because the well built walls. "I need Filch on this job." That scared me. I did get past Filch plenty of times but if I was caught. That would be a big blot on my record despite the others on it, like what happened in my first year.  
  
I ran down the passageway. Now what I wanted was Harry's map. He did have many useful resources for midnight rule breaking, like what I am doing now. I continued down the passageway. It was very long for a shortcut but the Gryffindor Tower was on the other side of the school. After about 5 more minutes of running I was at the end of the curvy hall. It was another wall except on the other side was wooden, not stone. There was a crack in the wood, curtisy of the Marauders I expect.  
  
I looked inside the peek-hole and Filch was out there with Mrs. Norris. I stayed in my spot hoping that they would change position. "Come my pretty," Filch's wheezy voice said. "I swore I saw that portrait move. Fat Lady is making it a difficult time for us." Harry and Ron were out there. Looking for me most likely.  
  
"Oohf!" I was pushed onto the ground. "Who's that?" I said quietly.  
  
"Uric the Oddball. Who'd you expect?" I turned around and saw nobody.  
  
"Ron? Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" They said in unison.  
  
"Where have you been Hermione? We've been looking for you non-stop. Thought we would walk you back from potions lesson."  
  
"I got side-tracked that's all."  
  
"We have a midnight intruder by Room 4. They ran out and disappeared into the hall. I have patients to attend to and thought you would take care of it Argus." Madame Pomfrey must've ran too.  
  
"Be my pleasure to Poppy." Filch ran toward the passageway.  
  
"Guys, he's coming." I said as loudly as possible. They motioned me to go under the cloak with them. I hurried over and under the cloak. The passage opened. We all automatically stopped breathing.  
  
"Come my pretty. The other side of the school calls for us. We may be able to get those other intruders too." The two of them went right past us. We were able to breathe again when Filch was gone into the darkness. Madame Pomfrey was gone soon after Filch went into the passage so we were safe. We opened the door and rushed to the other side of the hall where the Fat Lady was.  
  
"There you two are! And you found Hermione. I was getting worried about you three, I had to stick up to Filch for you."  
  
"Thanks Miss but we don't want to be caught." Harry said with heavy breaths in between.  
  
"Ah yes, Password" She asked.  
  
"Figg Newton" I said since the other two were out of breath. The portrait opened up and we were in the common room. Safe. Safe from everything.  
  
A/N: There I gave you a nice 8 page story. I'm trying to make these chapters super long so I can make up for all of the late updates and what we missed. My birthday is on the 17th of April so you HAVE to forgive me and if you don't the only b-day present I want is a nice review! I know I haven't gotten to me spoilers well but I do have good stuff in this chapter. I am NOT going to give up on this story! NEVER!!!! The day I do is the day I die!  
  
*~*Please R/R! If you don't I'll hunt you down and interigate you on why you didn't give me my birthday present!!!*~* 


	9. The Search for the Truth Begins

A/N: Ok, here's the official thing. I did finish the story, so all I really have to worry about is updating now. Again with the sorry but I'd just rather get on with the story than make up a whole page full of apology notes and stuff. So here's the story, oh yeah. It's been about two days since the hospital visit and the desk incident.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Snape POV *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione has missed her second potions lesson since she ran off. Rumors were all over the school. The famous two-day relationship between Mr. Malfoy and Hermione was all any of the students wanted to talk about. How I wish I could shut them up. Sinister looks and glares could only go so far to shush a student.  
  
I was sitting at my desk, grading papers from the second year students. It usually passes time and helps me worry a bit less about Hermione. I miss her so much. Now I sound like a lovesick schoolboy. I know I've been sounding like one for the past month or so but still it was so sickening. I feel like I let myself go. Made myself go all caring and such.  
  
There was no Potions lab today, I decided a long essay due tomorrow would do those gossiping students well. Twenty-four inches on Ancient Chinese Potions. Brutal? Yes, but they all deserve it, might even do the students some good. I heard some whispering from the Gryffindor side. I lifted my head and saw Ms. Brown and Ms. Patil talking. I get up from my desk, quietly, and stride on over behind them.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so interesting that you two Gryffindors are talking about? May I suggest something more interesting that you two can 'talk' about, how about you two failing Potions? Ah yes, then you would have to redo your sixth year all over again. Now isn't that interesting?" I threatened them.  
  
"No, Professor Snape." Ms. Patil got out.  
  
"Speaking without permission, Ms. Patil? 10 points from Gryffindor and another 15 for whispering to Ms. Brown when you should have been doing your homework." I said. "Just be glad I didn't fail your papers or even give you detention." I take my attention to the rest of the class. "Go back to work. There is nothing to see here except a couple of slackers." I walk off with a feeling of accomplishment. The old Snape is coming back.  
  
I wish Hermione was here. . .  
  
Gahhh!!!! I can't even get the woman out of my head! I swear this must be a conspiracy of some type. . .  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Hermione's POV *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't go back into Potions. No way no how am I going back into that dungeon. Snape has some sort of crush on me and that chat I had with Malfoy made me so confused and the possibility of him and me actually having a relationship for more than two days is way too much for me to handle alone. Maybe a pensive would work. I mean fewer thoughts on my mind. That's always some sort of plus.  
  
Who am I kidding? You can only use them if you are over the age of 30 or have had a horrifying past. I could just get one from the shop. Lie about my age. Wizards don't have licenses, or do they? I should know this. I can't even remember a simple thing I learned when I was. Wait a second I didn't even think about it until now.  
  
Ok now I was getting in some ideas, forget about the pensive. I was going to figure out what really happened. This year was really slow when it came to Dark Arts. Our teacher looks normal and acted normal enough. No constant vigilance shouting or a narcissist fraud or a stuttering case in a turban.  
  
Last year was a bit of a mess. We had three different DADA teachers. One was familiar, Professor Grubbs, who substituted for Hagrid during our fourth year, and then she got a bite from a Runespoor and died. Another one was really superstitious, his name was Professor Burnstool, when the Slytherins told him the job was cursed, he ran off. The third one and last one of the year was Professor Duryea. She was like a Snape with red hair and a bit fat and no she wasn't a Weasley. She ended up being a Death Eater who escaped from Azkaban when the Dementors ran away from the Prison Island. All Duryea did was gain up on the pounds and change her hair color and her eye color. Eventually convicted for a Dementor's Kiss but was soon changed to life because well there was no Dementors to do the kiss.  
  
Yep, last year was crazy. Lots of research and stuff. Well since no attacks or crazy demons or death threats popped up yet this year, why not do some little studying on what might have happened to Malfoy? I grabbed a few of my books and head out to the library.  
  
I walked quickly into the library, without a sound. I snuck behind a bookshelf and set my stuff there. If Madam Prince caught me outside of class I would be in so much trouble! Points off definitely, Detention possible, actually it wasn't all that bad. I shrugged it off and began my research.  
  
I grabbed a few books and whom do I see on the other side of the bookshelf? Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I snap.  
  
"Looking for you. I asked myself, 'Where do bookworms go?' and this was the only thing that popped to mind." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you or see you, ever." I emphasized 'ever'.  
  
"Then this will most likely be the last time." Malfoy joked. I wasn't buying it. Yay for me, officially over the Slytherin!  
  
"What do you want?" I tried to get to Malfoy's point.  
  
"I just got out of the Hospital Wing today." Malfoy said.  
  
"And your point is?" I was getting annoyed with this.  
  
"Well since yesterday night I've been remembering some stuff and I was thinking you might want to know." Malfoy insisted on me asking with the tone of his voice. I let out a sigh showing him to hurry up with the information. "Well, I remember drinking some funny tasting pumpkin juice. Tasted too sweet for my likings, and when I got to my dormitory I passed out. That's all I know then I remember writing a letter, receiving a letter, your assumed letter. I remember seeing brown hair, a fight, and a snog or two. Everything else I don't remember but even the things I do remember I only have general details and they are still fuzzy as we speak. Also those actions, I felt like I was under something. Not like a spell or anything but like I was hit by lust or something."  
  
"You just wasted a good few minutes of my life Malfoy, which makes me a bit sad. I could have spent those few minutes doing something better but no. They were with you. Now if that's all you have to say, then good bye." I walk away from the bookshelf to another section of the library.  
  
I couldn't figure it out. Malfoy is all of a sudden remembering what's happening. And he felt like he was being controlled. No spells. All that's left is potions or something. There are still possibilities of spells because Malfoy could still be lying. But not even Malfoy could act or make up a story that clever. Too less of details but at the same time too many. Heck, why am I even trying to figure this out?  
  
Can't those two days just disappear from everybody's memories? Can't they? Spell! Yeah a spell, maybe a forgetting charm. I do have the capabilities of doing something that strong. Then again, Dumbledore is stronger than me so he probably would still remember everything then,  
  
My trail of thought went away when I bumped into somebody. "Blaise?" I whisper. She and a few of her Slytherin friends were skipping class, again. Why? I mean, oh heck I'm not going to even 'act' surprised. They always skip class. Heavens only know how they make it by every year.  
  
"Oh look, its Mudblood Granger. Why aren't you in class?" She sneered.  
  
"I have my reasons, Zambini. Just go away and leave me alone. I'm doing some important work here." I tell them. They of course, ignore me.  
  
"We were here first! Why should we go?" Pansy Parkinson pointed out.  
  
"Be nice Pansy. The mudblood is probably still weepy after finding out Draco only used her." Blaise had a sinister smile upon her face. Oh how I wanted to wipe it off with a punch or two.  
  
"Shut up." I say through my gritted teeth. Oh yea, great comeback Mione.  
  
"Oh come on. At first I thought Draco went crazy but only a day later he wrote me a letter saying he really loves me and wanted to meet me somewhere. He told me to sign your name on it just in case some other student intercepted the letter. I always knew Draco loved me, ever since Year one." Blaise swooned.  
  
"Oh be quiet that is full of bullshit." I let out without even thinking. Did I just swear? Oh God! I never say that. What I get for being careless? Evil glares from a couple of evil ditzes.  
  
"Oh really Mudblood? Then tell me, why did he turn to me? Why wouldn't he want to snog you instead of me? Oh wait I know the answer, because you are a Stubborn little filthy dirty Mudblood that is desperate enough to go out with somebody she turns to the first guy who is assumedly attracted to you." Blaise shot out. Ouch that hurt but she did have a point. I was so quick to accept Malfoy's offer. Blaise turned to the bookshelf and took out a book and through it at me. I ended up dropping all of my books. "There's a nice little book for you to read Mudblood. Might keep you distracted from everything around you. Let's go girls." With that, Blaise's little group went off somewhere else in the library.  
  
"God I hate her." I said to myself. I heard the bell go off. Class was over. I picked up the books that I dropped and set off for my dormitory room. No Slytherins in Gryffindor Tower. Unless if all of a sudden hell froze over and Slytherins were now rooming up there and,  
  
God I need to stop thinking up all of this crazy stuff. Pretty soon the Ministry will throw me in St. Mungo's. Soon I was in front of the portrait. "Figg Newton." I muttered, I then walked into my sanctuary. The common room.  
  
A/N: Chapter 9 at last! No apology from me cuz Writer's Block is Writer's Block. It kinda just happens and is a horrible disease for any FF.net author to get. That's why I set up a hotline for FF.net authors in need to get rid of writer's block the number is 555-HELP. Donations are also accepted and will be greatly appreciated. 


	10. The Fight That Frightened the Roomies

Title: Potions Isn't the Reason  
  
Chapter: 10/13  
  
Author: LavenderGold  
  
E-Mail: werewolfgrl@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: It's been a wonderful year and a quarter writing this story ladies and gentlemen. I can't believe its almost over. . . After this I have three more chapters to post and its done. It's kind of sad that its almost over but it will be. I have the series done and read the future chapters and past chapters and can't believe I wrote what I wrote. All I can do is post and see this story end. Whether it ends in Snape and Hermione sailing together into the sunset or them separating knowing that they could never be together, it's been wonderful. . .  
  
Getting too emotional now. . . Just enjoy the story, read it and review it please. Have fun, see ya at the end of the chappie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One week since where we last left off  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been one week. One whole entire week of reading and researching and what made Draco turn lovesick for Blaise. In that one week Hermione has gone through more than fourteen books and what did she get? Absolutely nothing. The things she does to get to the truth.  
  
Even though her and Draco broken up, she still felt a weird bond between them. Like a connection. It should have gone away but no, it wouldn't. One reason why that connection wouldn't go away was because she still needed the truth between the Blaise incident.  
  
Hermione shut the book she was looking through and sighed. Nothing in that one, just like the others. She went through most of the books that she checked out except for a couple. After a week in 'solitary confinement' as Parvati and Lavender like to put it, she has skipped a total of three classes. All of them were for potions. She even quit going to her tutoring sessions with Snape.  
  
The Gryffindor found it wrong enough that she had befriended the man that was a part of the reason why her last six years at Hogwarts a living hell. That was a part of the reason. The other part was that he has a crush or possibly loves her. Hermione could have gagged that whole night but of course other things were going on. Things like Blaise and Draco swapping spit.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Even though the incident happened a while ago, it was still engraved into her head. She needed to get out. She looked at her right and saw two more books that she didn't read yet. She'll get out, just as soon as she finish these two books. Maybe there was something in them that could give her an answer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Common Room  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron were downstairs in the common room waiting for Hermione. It was lunchtime and she still didn't come down. Every day for the past week they would wait for Hermione about fifteen minutes, even though she never did come down, it was always worth the shot. It would usually be a quiet wait but Ron decided to speak up,  
  
"Why do we even bother Harry?" Harry looked at Ron with his rude comment.  
  
"We bother Ron because we are her friends." Harry defended. Ron got up from the couch that they were sitting on.  
  
"Harry, if we bother we should be dragging Hermione out of her room to find out what the bleedin' hell is wrong with her!" Ron argued.  
  
"We can't just go into the girls' dormitory Ron." Harry stated. Ron rolled his eyes in frustration.  
  
"I care about Hermione. Hell I think I'm in love with her Harry." With this statement from Ron, Harry looked at Ron wide-eyed. "Yeah Harry, I think I'm in love with Hermione but hell who isn't? Even Malfoy was, and there's a rumor that Hermione was snogging that Seth fellow." Harry remained silent. "Harry, she's barely eating, avoiding potions class, and is only coming out for her other classes. God only knows how she gets her nutrition, but that isn't the point." Ron paused. "We're supposed to be there for Hermione Harry, and we're not. I don't know about you but as a good friend I'm going to see what's wrong with her."  
  
With that Ron was on his way upstairs. Harry was in a state of shock. Ron never made those type of speeches. And when Harry thinks never, he means never. No matter how hard he tries to deny it, Ron is a follower. Not much of the leader type, but after that speech, there might be hope for him yet. Harry got up from the couch and followed Ron. He didn't have to go that far because right on the stairway was Ron being handed books by their somewhat long lost friend, Hermione.  
  
"Oh Harry! Good, you can help me with these books." Hermione said as she put half of the books she was carrying over to Harry's arms. Ron too, was holding some books. Oh well for being a good friend.  
  
The three friends walked down the stairway close to the doorway that lead outside of the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron stopped as Hermione continued. She turned around and saw her friends not walking with her anymore. The boys were now setting the books on a desk that was convieniantly nearby.  
  
"What's going on guys? I have to return these books to the library." Hermione claimed. Ron took the books Hermione was carrying and Harry took her by the arm and lead her to a couch to sit down. "Guys?" Hermione asked in a confused tone. Ron and Harry sat next to Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry started out. Hermione gave her two friends some serious looks.  
  
"Is * that * why you stopped me from going to the library? To ask me what's so called 'wrong' in my life. You know as well as I do guys that my life is hell, but isn't everybody's?" Hermione shot out at her friends.  
  
"If you haven't realized, 'Mione, you have been in your room every living moment of your life unless if its breakfast or classes bar potions." Ron pointed out. Hermione got up from the couch and faced her friends.  
  
"Well I am just busy with my studies, that's all." Hermione lied. Harry and Ron didn't know about her researching on the 'Blaise Incident'. Ron got up and held Hermione comfortingly by the arms and said,  
  
"All we are doing Hermione is telling you that we are worried about you. Ever since you broke up with the poor excuse for a ferret Malfoy, you've been acting differently." Hermione broke away from Ron's arms and looked at her friends in disbelief.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I'm just trying to figure out the truth about some things." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hermione what is there to find out? Malfoy cheated on you with Blaise and played you!" Harry got into the argument. Hermione pointed to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Now you're both against me. Sure does remind you of old times doesn't it? You two siding up against me about my decisions and what I think about things. Been like this since we first met. God only knows why we are friends AT ALL!" Hermione screamed. Harry and Ron looked very hurt, Hermione wasn't caring at all. This wasn't like Hermione at all. Being mean and inconsiderate and tactless. "I'm going back upstairs and if any one of you follow me you'll wish that you were never born."  
  
With that Hermione stomped up her way to the girls' dormitories with neither Harry nor Ron in a rush to go upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Girls' Dormitories  
  
Around Two AM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was two in the morning and nobody besides Hermione was in the Girls' dormitory. She didn't blame them. After that major fight nobody would most likely fancy being around her. Hermione has been crying since that fight and her eyes and cheeks were burning like hell's fires.  
  
The fire in the middle of the common room was beginning to die down. Hermione was close to finally going to sleep until she heard something come through the door. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Nobody was there. Then there was a giant crash, somebody was in the room. Hermione got out of bed and picked up her wand.  
  
"Lumos." She muttered. The room lit up and let alone and behold there was Winky and Dobby trying to put some firewood in the fireplace. Hermione sighed with relief. "Thank god its only you two. I thought it was somebody else."  
  
"Oh Dobby, we bad house elves. Miss, caught us replacing firewood. We bad house elves." Winky complained.  
  
"No Winky, we okay. Miss is friend of Harry Potter." Dobby said with pride, he then turned to Hermione. "Miss won't report Dobby and Winky to Dumbledore? Will she?"  
  
"Of course not. It's my fault, I shouldn't be up this late." Hermione said apologetically.  
  
"Why is Miss upset?" Dobby asked, "Dobby just curious, Miss."  
  
"I am just upset. Harry, Ron, and I got into a fight and it just feels like my life is screwed up." Hermione answered in a kind tone. Probably the kindest tone all day.  
  
"Like Professor Snape, Miss?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Yes like Profes," Hermione stopped "What about Severus?" Hermione changed the subject.  
  
"Dobby bad house elf!" Winky shook her finger at Dobby. "Miss isn't supposed to hear about Professor Snape." Winky reminded her house elf friend.  
  
"No its okay Winky. I just want to know, what's wrong with Professor Snape?" Hermione knelt down in front of Winky, intrigued by this conversation.  
  
"Winky can't say. Winky would be in great trouble if she tells Professor Snape's secrets. Winky needs to stay quiet or else Winky will lose job at Hogwarts." Winky worried.  
  
"Oh no don't worry, I won't tell anybody that you told me about Severus." Hermione promised.  
  
"Winky isn't sure that Miss will keep quiet about Professor Snape's business." Winky said unsure of herself.  
  
"If Winky isn't telling Miss, Dobby is." Dobby said. "Professor Snape has deep serious feelings for Miss." Hermione could have told Dobby that, Dobby continued, "Professor Snape thought that Miss would never love him like he does you Miss. So he made illeagle potion." Hermione's eyes widened. "He made love potion and put it in Sir's drink." Hermione knew who that sir was. "He made Sir fall in love with another Miss temperaly." Dobby fell to a whisper. "Professor Snape did illeagle thing like he did before when he was working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
Hermione was shocked and surprised. How could Severus do this to her? How? She began to cry. Tears were coming out uncontrollably.  
  
"No." Hermione said softly. "He can't, he wouldn't do that to me. Never! You're lying! Lying! Go away you deceitful elf!" Hermione cried. The house elves backed away. Hermione wiped her tears and got up. She left the room, tears slowly coming down her cheeks.  
  
Winky looked at Dobby with a disapproving look upon her face. Dobby looked worried. If Hermione was off to see Professor Snape, there was going to be a hell lot of trouble and drama going through the school. All that the house elves could do is refill the fireplace and wait for the yelling in the dungeons to begin.  
  
A/N: How bad of a cliffie was that? LoL! Anyways It's sad. The story is coming to an end when something here is ACTUALLY happening. Next update should be sometime next week or when I get some reviews comin in. Thanks for just reading this. It means the world to me, but reviewing would mean that you actually did read it. Plus I truly do take reviews into consideration and I love to read them. Before I go all Halle Barry on u and start crying and all, just review and hope u liked the chappie! 


End file.
